Où le mystère demeure
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Le tableau d'un jardin sous la pluie, quand un homme marche pour trouver quelqu'un... HPDM


**Où le mystère demeure...**

Note aux lecteurs: ce truc, je tiens à vous prévenir, est un peu bizarro-poétique avec overdose de pseudo-lyrisme.

L'atmosphère était lourde et le ciel pesait sur ses épaules. Les nuages formaient un amas de gris de toutes nuances: du gris le plus pâle jusqu'au noir le plus sombre, en passant par l'anthracite et le plomb. Ils se mouvaient dans une lente valse au-dessus de sa tête. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi mais tout portait à croire que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent et les arbres alentours étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Il avança vers le bois qui s'étalait devant lui, semblant le guetter. Malgré une légère hésitation son pas restait ferme. L'herbe bruissait sous ses pieds, se courbait sur son passage avant de se redresser dans son dos. Toute la campagne des environs était noyée dans cette obscurité qui donnait aux réalités les plus triviales cet aspect fantasmagorique. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée du bois, il s'arrêta. Un rai violacé déchira le ciel, illuminant les collines environnantes. Un roulement de tonnerre suivit de près, résonnant dans ce désert humain.

Goutte à goutte, la pluie se mit à tomber. Il se décida, inspira un grand coup et entra dans le bois. Lorsqu'il eut franchi la ligne de chênes, il la sentit, cette magie qui _le_ protégeait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'éxhine et un étrange picottement se propagea dans ses doigts. Et ce fut tout. Cela cessa aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé. Il douta même avoir passé cette barrière.

Il commença son avancée. Au début, la végétation était d'une telle densité qu'il avançait difficilement. Lierres et liserons s'enlaçaient tendrement aux troncs épais des aulnes et des charmes. Les bouleaux pleuraient leurs feuilles sur fougères et bruyères en fleurs. L'air était maintenant rempli d'humidité, la pluie tombait dru et la vue était brouillée. Tout ne formait qu'un amas vert dissimulé derrière un rideau de gouttelettes étincelantes. Il ferma un instant ses paupières. La terre commençait à exhaler son parfum entêtant et ses arômes puissants.

Peu à peu, l'homme semblait avoir domestiqué cette nature sauvage. Ou plus exactement, la nature avait cédé un peu de place à l'homme. Des allées de gazon, désormais gorgé d'eau, se dessinaient çà et là. Des taches mauves, rouges, orangées apparaissaient. De temps à autre, une dalle où poser son pied. Un muret, un pot. Mais partout, des amas de plantes, de feuilles, de rameaux s'emmêlaient dans un désordre sans nom. Tout cela semblait inextricable, tout comme ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il avançait, mais inconsciemment, il avait ralenti son pas.

Il suivait maintenant un ru sinuant dans le cresson. La pluie tombait plus drue que jamais. Les lianes chargées d'eau caressaient ses épaules au passage, les arbres s'inclinaient devant lui. On n'entendait rien que ce clapotis. Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha. Cet îlot de verdure luxuriante perdu au milieu des champs. Un endroit que personne n'avait jamais pénétré, personne d'autre que _lui_. C'était un jardin que ses amis lui avait offert. _Son secret jardin_. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour obtenir que le Secret lui soit révélé, mais il avait fini par les convaincre. Ou plutôt, les persuader. S'il avait su qu'un jour il aurait à atteindre ces extrémités...

Sa robe grise était maintenant détrempée. Il avait déjà ôté ses chaussures en entrant dans le jardin, par respect autant que pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous ses pieds. En cet endroit du jardin, la terre mêlait son parfum à la forte odeur du thym, de la mélisse et de la sauge. L'effluve plus discrète de la menthe sauvage s'y ajoutait par moment. Et c'est là qu'il _le _vit. Assis sur une pierre, prostré dans une attitude désolante. La pluie avait trempé sa chemise et ses cheveux noirs gouttaient lamentablement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle et suspendit tout mouvement lorsqu'un sanglot secoua cette silhouette. La pluie s'était calmée et quelque part dans cette verdure un oiseau chanta. Trois notes. Puis ce fut le silence. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Seules les gouttes tombant des arbres continuaient à bruire doucement.

Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Et sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à ses côtés. _Lui_ n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Alors il s'accroupit. _Ses_ yeux étaient fermés. Il passa une main sur _sa_ joue mouillée. Larmes ou gouttes de pluie? Il n'aurait su le dire. _Il_ ouvrit les yeux, surpris, mais ne dit rien. C'est à peine s'_il_ réagit quand il sentit ses lèvres capturer les siennes. Lorsqu'il recula, il prit _ses_ doigts gelés dans ses mains, tout aussi froides. « Pardon, » murmura-t-il. La pluie doucement les frigorifiait, mais ils n'en avaient cure. _Il _ne lui posa pas de question. Et jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il avait tourné des semaines durant autour de ce jardin perdu avant de pouvoir en pénétrer le cœur.

La pluie s'était remise à tomber, mais quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages. Une fraction de seconde. Le temps d'un regard, le temps d'un soupir.


End file.
